The Professor Season 1
by Pokemonguy256
Summary: The Professor is a Time Lord who disappeared, along with his mom, right before the Time War. He was able to come back to the real dimension and is now traveling around the universe in search of adventure. He seems to have a strange past that he doesn't like to talk about. What will happen to him and his companion Samantha as they travel everywhere?
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone down during the winter day in London, England. A fifteen-year-old girl with long blonde hair and green eyes walked out of her home. Because of the sun's warmth, she decided to wear jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt despite it being winter. As her mom exited the house, the girl took her seat on the passenger side of the car. The drive to the mall was talkative, as usual. As they exited the car, the girl noticed something strange in the corner of her eye. Looking towards the strange sight across the street, the girl was baffled to see what looked like a black phone box?

Not too concerned with the strange box, she entered the mall. As she and her mom traveled around the mall entering store after store she noticed a fifteen-year-old looking boy in nice clothes with medium-short hair all alone and talking to clerks behind counters about something, and after talking with them he would seem to look around the place searching for something. The girl stopped thinking about it and continued to shop with her mom.

They walked around the mall for about an hour more. They decided to leave, and when they got to the automatic door it wouldn't open. They tried pushing and pulling, but nothing happened. It seemed to be happening all over the mall. Doors wouldn't open up for anybody, escalators stopped moving, and people were trapped in elevators.

"May everyone, please, get to the middle of the mall while we try to figure everything out? Thank you," a man said over the speakers.

The girl and her mom walked over to the middle of the mall. The girl's mother then asked, "What do you think is going on with the mall, Samantha?"

"I don't know, mom," Samantha said looking all around the place spotting several kids crying and their parents trying to calm them down.

Samantha was about to sit down next to her mom when she spotted the boy who was talking with clerks and shoppers, and she decided to go see what he was up to. The boy started walking everywhere, he walked in and out of stores, in and out of men's bathrooms, and into the theater. Samantha followed him everywhere keeping a good distance between them, and every time he would turn around she would hide behind the closest thing. He stopped and turned around, Samantha hid behind a big flower pot with a big plant in it.

"Can I help you?" the boy asked leaning over to see Samantha.

"Hi," Samantha said standing up.

"Can I help you?"the boy asked again.

"Maybe, I am wondering, what are you doing walking around everything and looking for something?"

"Oh. I am searching for whatever made everything stop working," he said putting his hands in his pant's pockets.

"You don't think it was a power surge?" she said looking confused.

"Wouldn't a power surge also turn off all of the lights?" He said raising his right eyebrow.

"Maybe?"

"It most likely would. And the security cameras would have probably stopped working and would not have been staring at us for the past minutes we've been walking around the place," he said pointing at some security cameras that were looking straight at him and Samantha.

Samantha stared at the security camera not exactly what to do. "Okay. What are you going to do about that?" she asked looking back at the boy.

"Find out why they are looking at us and not at the people at the middle of the mall. Besides, why did they ask 'everybody' to be in the middle?" he asked looking at the ground thinking about something.

"Safety protocol?" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Nah. They probably would've put a certain amount of people in certain areas," he said suddenly realizing something." We need to get to the middle of the mall and fast." he started running.

"Why?" Samantha asked chasing after him.

Samantha and the boy ran as fast as they could trying to get to the middle of the mall, as all of the people got into sight the boy stopped and put his left arm out to his side stopping Samantha.

"Why are we stopping?" Samantha asked looking confused at the boy.

The boy said nothing at first as he looked all around the place, then he looked above all the people and said, "Because of that," pointing to something above all of the people.

"What is that?" she asked staring at a weird cannon like thing pointing at the people below it.

"I'm guessing that 'that' is the reason why everybody is in the middle of the mall," he then looked at the people sitting unaware of the cannon above them.

"Do we need to warn them?" she looked at the boy.

"Not unless it starts, then we would most likely need to warn them."

"Most likely?"

"Yep," he said looking at Samantha.

The cannon above all of the people started up, as a bright blue light lit up the opening in the cannon. All of the people looked up at the blue light wondering what it was. The boy quickly looked up at the cannon and then back down at the people worriedly. Samantha did the same then she started to run wanting to warn her mom and the other people, but before she was able to the boy wrapped his arms around her stopping her.

"Let me go! I need to warn my mom!" she yelled trying to break free from the boy's grasp.

"It's too late. That cannon is way faster than you and those people. They won't make it and neither will you," he said tightening his grasp making sure that he wouldn't let go.

"NO! Let me go!" she said trying harder and harder to break free.

The cannon then shot down a blue laser hitting all of the people below it, the people screamed as the laser faded away. All of the people were gone, and Samantha finally broke free from the boy's grasp and ran towards the spot where her mother was and fell to her knees and started to cry.

"Mom! This is all your fault!" she yelled at the boy. "If you had let me warn them she might have lived!"

"If I had let you warn them you would have gone with them," he said walking towards her with a serious look on his face.

"You don't know that!" she kept crying.

"Yes, I do. That transporter ray was way to fast for anybody, no matter how fast they are, to get away."

"You don't know - did you say 'transporter ray'?" she said stopping her crying and looking up at the boy.

"Yeah. That wasn't a disintegrating ray. That was definitely a transporter ray," he said looking up and pointing at the cannon on the ceiling.

"So, they aren't dead?" she asked standing up.

"Yep. What's interesting though why would someone put one in a mall?" he said with a confused look on his face.

"Who are you?" Samantha asked with a seriously/confused look on her face.

"Oh! I'm The Professor, but you can call me Professor," he said looking at Samantha.

"The Professor?" she said more confused than ever.

"Yeah," he said nodding.

"Okay, so, your name is The Professor, you know about this cannon ("Transporter," The Professor added.) okay, transporter, you just knew that something was up in this mall, and what you find interesting is that someone would put a transporter in a mall?"

"Yeah, well, what the real question is where does the transporter take you?" he looked up at the transporter and then at the ground.

"Is there any way you can find out?" Samantha asked waving her hand to get The Professor's attention.

"Yeah. Just sit under the transporter here," he said seating Samantha down and then sitting down himself." Now I just need to do this," he pulled out a small silver, white, thing out of his coat pocket, pointed it at the transporter, and pressed a button.

The thing that he was holding lit up green at the tip and the transporter turned on, Samantha looked worried at first but after seeing how calm The Professor was she calmed down. The Transporter shot its ray down hitting the two teenagers, Samantha closed her eyes as the ray hit her. She opened her eyes looking around the new place they were in, she saw The Professor walking around the area studying every detail in the room. Samantha stood up and walked over to The Professor tapping him gently on the shoulder.

"Where are we?" she said putting her hands behind her as The Professor turned to face her.

"I'm don't know just yet. But, I am making escape routes and backup plans if something goes wrong," he looked around the area spotting a big door.

"Escape routes and backup plans. Okay. So, when do we save my mom?"

"When whatever comes through those doors and I talk to it," he pointed at the big door that he had spotted.

"Okay. What should I do?" she said looking at the door and then back at him.

"Wait till I tell you to do something, and why are you acting differently?" he said with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean by different?" she asked with an innocent smile and look on her face.

The Professor walked around the room even more and studied as much as he could, till he spotted an air vent, he walked over to it and checked it out, he then pulled the silver, white, thing back out of his coat pocket and pressed the button, making the tip glow green again around the air vent.

"Oh, this air vent is sending a special gas that makes you feel really good, calm, and innocent to distract you from whatever thing is going to enter the room," he said putting the thing back into his coat pocket and facing Samantha.

"Then why aren't you affected?" she asked.

"Yeah, why aren't you affected?" a deep handsome voice said as the big door slid open revealing a tall man wearing a nice black tux, black pants, black shoes, and a white tie.

"Because you have the gas set to only effect humans," The Professor said walking in front of Samantha.

"Aren't you human?" the man in the doorway asked The Professor with a curious look on his face.

"Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not. But, I'm sure not telling you."

"You said the gas only affects humans, so you would have to not be human for the gas not to affect you," the man said walking closer to The Professor and Samantha.

"Or, I trained myself to be immune to gasses just like you," The Professor said staying still with a smart look on his face.

"Clever clever, little one. But, you haven't figured out who I am and why I am doing what I'm doing," he said as he stopped walking.

"I'll figure out soon enough. Anyway, why don't you take us to wherever the other people are or, even better, take us to the control unit or console of the transporter," The Professor said putting his hands into his pant's front pockets.

"I'll take you where I want to take you. Now, please follow me if you will," the man said turning around and walking out of the door.

"So, what do we do?" Samantha asked looking innocently at The Professor.

"First, you eat this," he said handing her a little tablet. "It will make you immune to the gas. Second, we are going to find out what he has planned and maybe try to stop it."

"Okay," she said taking the tablet and eating it. "What is going on and where are we?" she blinked a few times.

"There we go. I don't know the answer to either of those questions, but I'll soon find out, don't worry," he said walking towards the door.

"Okay," she followed The Professor.

The Professor and Samantha followed the strange guy down corridor after corridor until finally they entered a long room with consoles along the wall and a glass window above the consoles. Through the window, you could see a way larger room with what looked to be a big trapdoor in the floor. The Professor stared through the window and looked around the long room studying every detail he could, he looked confused at the strange man.

"If you are wondering what these two rooms are, stop your wondering I'll tell you. This room is the control room for everything, the transporter, the gas, that trapdoor in the floor in the other room, and everything else," the man said looking at a confused Professor.

"Thank you for telling us, now, please, tell me what you attend to do with the people you took," The Professor said in as serious as he could voice.

"Well, I need to feed my pet, don't I?" the man said still with his serious look on his face.

"And what kind of pet-" The Professor was cut off by Samantha.

"Where-is-my-mother?" Samantha asked in a threatening/serious voice.

"Was your mother one of the people that were transported by the ray?" the man asked turning his full attention to Samantha.

"Yes. Now, tell me where she is."

"You'll see soon enough. But, first, let me show you how I am going to feed my pet," the man said turning and looking through the window.

"What is your pet?" The Professor finally asked.

"You'll see," is all the man said.

"I hate surprises," The Professor said turning and looking through the window.

Through the window in the room, a banging noise came from under the trapdoor, as a bucket filled with steak was being held by a rope. The banging got louder and louder as the steak got closer, The Professor leaned closer to the window to see better as the strange man sneered a little. Samantha leaned in as well wanting to see what would come out of the trap door, The Professor quickly looked at the strange man and then back at the bucket holding the steak as the trapdoor started to open slowly, a clicking and screaming noise came out piercing The Professor's and Samantha's ears.

"Have you figured out what kind of creature my pet is, Professor?" the man said looking at The Professor with both of his eyebrows raised.

"Not yet, and it is rather surprising that you know my name unless, of course, you heard me through your little earpiece that, I'm guessing, lets you listen through special cameras," The Professor replied looking at the strange man.

"Very good. But, I think you should be watching the trapdoor closely," the strange man sad returning his gaze at the trapdoor.

"Interesting," The Professor said looking back at the trapdoor.

Two claws like crabs or grasshoppers emerged from the hole underneath the trapdoor and grabbed the sides of the trapdoors and tore them out of the walls and into the hole. The two sides of the trapdoor were suddenly thrown into the room where The Professor, Samantha, and the strange man were crashing through the window right beside The Professor and slamming into the wall.

"It can't be," The Professor said worriedly.

"Professor, what is it?" Samantha said looking at The Professor.

"It, my dear, is what you two are being fed to," the strange man said looking at Samantha with a wicked sneer on his face.

"Professor!" Samantha screamed.

The Professor was petrified and frozen. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the creature that was in the hole.

"Grab them," the strange man said as two robots walked into the room grabbing The Professor and Samantha.

"You won't get away with this," The Professor said trying not to struggle.

"I think I already have," the strange man said with a laugh as The Professor and Samantha were taking out of the room.

"Professor, what do we do?" Samantha asked trying to get free.

"Figure out how to get out and stop him," The Professor said not really trying to struggle.

"Who is he and what is that thing?" Samantha said looking confused at The Professor.

"I don't know who he is yet, but, that creature is something I haven't seen in a long time," he said as he and Samantha started getting tied together.

"Great. And now we're going to be fed to that thing," she said really annoyed. "Are your days usually like this?"

"Most of them. Today was unusual, I mean I ran into 'you'," he said looking around the place.

"What do you mean 'it was unusual because you ran into me'?" she said looking extremely confused and annoyed.

"It's just I don't run into very many people."

"Okay, so, how are we going to get out of here?" she asked trying to look at The Professor.

"I'm thinking," he said a starting to get a little annoyed.

"Well, can you think faster."

"I'm thinking as fast as I can," he said as the trapdoor under them opened.

They kept moving down and down slowly, the creature couldn't wait to have live food it kept jumping and trying to grab them so it could eat as soon as it could. The Professor and Samantha kept looking at it, then The Professor looked up at the strange man seeing him laughing.

"We will get out of this!" The Professor yelled.

"No, you won't," the man said over the speaker.

"Professor!" Samantha said screaming.

"Hang on, Samantha!" The Professor said looking up.

They kept getting closer and closer to the creature that was ready for its seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

A bunch of people were gathered together in a giant room while four robots stood around them making sure that none of the people could escape. Several people had tried escaping but were shot down by the robots so nobody else tried to escape.

"Samantha, where are you?" a woman in the crowd said walking around all the people searching for someone.

* * *

A man walked down a small corridor and entered a long room filled with robots at consuls and a long window stretching from one side of the room all the way to the other.

"How are our guests doing?" the man asked some of the robots.

"Not good, sir," one of the robots said moving its metal head to look at the man.

"Why?" the man said looking at the robot that had just talked.

"They want to back to the mall." the robot said looking back at its screen.

"Very well. I'm going back to our two friends," the man said turning around and exiting the room.

"Roger that, sir," the robot said looking at the man and then back at its screen.

* * *

Samantha opened her eyes and looked around herself, she was tied up in an extremely big room with a creature jumping up at her ready to eat. She strained her neck trying to look behind her to see The Professor.

"Samantha, are you all right?" The Professor asked straining his neck to see her.

"Yeah I'm all right. What happened?" She asked blinking a few times.

"Well, you passed out considering we are about to be eaten."

"What?" she screamed in surprise.

"Yeah. I'm also trying to figure a way out of here," he said looking all around the area.

"How close are you to finding a way out?" she asked still trying to see him.

"Pretty close, I think."

"You think?"

"Yep. In just a few minutes I should have thought of a way out," he said smiling.

The creature jumped up at them and hit the small platform they were standing on with its claws. The Professor and Samantha "flew" all over the place from the impact, they started to slow down and straighten up when the creature jumped up and slashed at them again.

"Ahhh!" Samantha screamed. "We don't have a few minutes!"

"Right, better make it a few seconds then," The Professor said looking up at the rope that was holding them and then down at the creature.

"Hurry up, Professor!"

"I have an idea," he said trying to look at Samantha.

"What is it!" she screamed just wanting to get away.

"I'm going to cut the rope when the creature hits us, hopefully in the right direction, and try to land on that platform that's in front of me," he said pointing at the platform hoping that Samantha could see where he was pointing.

"What are you going to cut the rope with?" she asked very curiously.

"With this," The Professor said just luckily getting his little silver, white thing out of his coat pocket and into his hands.

"What is that thing?" Samantha asked worriedly.

" _It_ is what is going to cut the rope, in three..two..one!" The Professor said right after the creature hit him.

He pressed the button on the device and the tip started to glow green. The rope that was holding them started to burn a little and break. The creature jumped up and hit the platform just when the whole rope broke throwing The Professor and Samantha right onto the platform The Professor was hoping they would land on.

"See, I found a way out," he said using the little device to cut the ropes binding him and Samantha.

"Okay, now that we're out, how are we going to stop him?" Samantha asked getting the rope off of her.

"I don't know just yet," The Professor said putting his device back into his coat pocket and walking around the platform they were on.

"Great, you don't know and we have no idea where we are," Samantha said hopelessly.

"Oh, I know where we are," The Professor said looking at Samantha.

"Where are we then?" Samantha said giving The Professor a are you kidding me look.

"We are on a giant ship most likely floating over the earth," The Professor answered turning around and spotting a little console.

"Really?" she asked surprised about the answer.

"Yep. Evidently, this ship can't move because it doesn't have enough fuel," he said pressing buttons on the consul and looking at the screen.

"How does it not have enough fuel?" she asked curiously.

"This ship 'was' trying to get somewhere, but, evidently, ran out of fuel before it was able to make it to its destination," he said putting his right hand on his forehead. "Oh no."

"What is it?" she asked looking worriedly at The Professor.

"That's why he's feeding people to his 'pet'," he looked down.

"Why?" Samantha said getting more and more worried.

"He is going to feed his 'pet' to the engine so he can have enough fuel, but his 'pet' isn't big enough so he is feeding people to it," The Professor said looking at Samantha.

"He is using it as fuel and those people he stole are just to help?"

"Yep. And now that I know why he is taking people, it will be a lot easier to stop him."

"Okay. So, what do we do?" she asked.

"Take that elevator to the cell room," he said pointing over to an elevator, "and try free everybody."

"How do you know where the people are?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"I looked it up on the consul just a few seconds ago," he said with a clever smile on his face.

"Okay then, let's go."

"Yeah," The Professor said walking over to the elevator.

Samantha followed The Professor over to the elevator where The Professor pulled out his device and used it to unlock the elevator. They entered the elevator and The Professor used his device again to close the doors and start it.

"Going down," he said as the elevator started to go down.

"So how far down is the cell room?" Samantha asked.

"About a third from the bottom of the ship," he said looking Samantha.

"That far down?" she said surprised.

"Yep. Hopefully, we won't get stuck or attacked in this elevator," he said looking around the small room.

"Hopefully?" she asked.

"Yeah."

The elevator went all the way down to their stop, as it stopped the doors opened up and The Professor looked out of the elevator confused.

"Well that almost never happens to me," he said walking out of the elevator confused and looking around the corridor they now were in.

"What almost never happens?" Samantha asked walking out of the elevator as the doors closed.

"Usually, I am either stopped or attacked when I'm in an elevator," he said looking at Samantha.

"Okay," she said studying the corridor they were in.

The corridor was long and filled with doors on every side. The lights that hung from the ceiling gave a faint red glow. The Professor and Samantha walked a little down the corridor looking through every door hoping to find the lost people.

* * *

The strange man walked down the corridor with an evil satisfied smile on his face, hoping that The Professor and Samantha were eaten so he wouldn't have to worry about them anymore. As he walked into the long room where the creature had thrown the trap door through the wall the smile was swept off his face when he found out that they had escaped.

"What happened?" he asked furiously at a robot that was standing in the room watching The Professor and Samantha.

"They cut the rope when the creature hit them, so they went flying over to a platform," the robot said.

"Find them! Put this place on red alert! Search everywhere for them!" he yelled at the robot.

"Yes sir," the robot said pressing a button on his arm which started an annoyingly loud alarm.

"Thank you, and goodbye," the strange man said pressing a button on a device he had that blew up the robot.

He fixed his tie and hair and walked out of the room.

* * *

The Professor and Samantha walked further down the long corridor still looking through every door. At the end of the corridor, which could finally be seen, was a giant door. As The Professor and Samantha walked closer to the door darker red lights came down from the ceiling and started flashing everywhere and an alarm started.

"This happens a lot," The Professor said pointing at the lights.

"It does? Have you done something similar to this before?" Samantha asked The Professor curiously.

"Yep. We should start running and get to those doors before anything finds us," he said getting ready to run.

"Okay," she said looking at the door.

The Professor grabbed Samantha's hand and started running, Samantha kept up with The Professor. When they got to the door a few robots came out of the elevator at the other end of the corridor.

"Professor, we have company," Samantha said trying to get him to open the door.

"I know, just give me a second," he said pulling out his device and pressing the button.

The Robots got closer and closer taking huge steps to get to The Professor and Samantha as quickly as they could.

"Professor, please hurry," she said impatiently.

"Give me just a minute," he said as his device's tip glowed green around a little console. "Aha," the door opened up and he grabbed Samantha's hand and they ran inside the big room.

The room was filled with lots of people in the middle and four robots at the corners looking at The Professor and Samantha. The Professor quickly studied the room looking everywhere.

"You are not allowed in here," one of the robots closest to The Professor and Samantha said walking up to them.

"Right. We were looking for the other cell room, you know the one without robot guards, have you seen it?" The Professor asked sarcastically.

"You are the escapees," the robot said grabbing Samantha's and The Professor's right and left arms.

"Yes, and you just made a big mistake," The Professor said pressing the button on his device while pointing it at something above all of the people.

The thing above all of the people shot electricity at the all of the robots in the room and the ones walking towards the room from the corridor. The robots all blew up as the people, Samantha, and The Professor ducked. Everybody in the room got up and looked at The Professor and Samantha.

"Right then, Everybody there are some escape pods in some of these rooms and I need all of you in some of them now," The Professor called out to the people.

"Why should we listen to you?" one of the men said.

"Because I am your only hope of getting out of here," The Professor said looking serious.

"He just took out the robots and you want to argue with him?" a lady said.

"I say we listen to the kid," another lady said.

"I agree," a lot of other people said.

"Thank you. Now all of you please get into the escape pods," The Professor said direction everybody into one. "That means you too, Samantha," he looked at Samantha.

"What?" Samantha asked surprised looking at The Professor.

"It's too dangerous here, you need to go with them and find your mother," he said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"But, what if you need help?" she asked.

"I'll manage."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go," he said pushing her into an escape pod.

"If these are escape pods won't they crash into the earth?" a man asked The Professor.

"They are more like teleport pods. They are going to teleport you to the mall or wherever you were before you were transported here," The Professor said pushing some buttons on a consul.

"Okay," the man said.

The Professor pressed some more buttons and the doors to the escape pods closed. He then pressed a few more and all of the people vanished and then appearing where they had started, so for most of the people, they appeared back at the mall.

"And now, time to go and finish this," The Professor said running to the elevator.

He got to the elevator, opened the doors, walked inside, and pressed a button labeled engine room. The elevator doors closed and the elevator started to move up to the center of the ship. Once the elevator reached its destination the doors opened up and The Professor sneaked out of the elevator and into the engine room.

"Nice of you to join me," the strange man said as The Professor sneaked around a corner.

"Nice of you to invite me," The Professor said sitting in a chair behind him.

"So you saved all of the people. Now what are you going to do?" the man asked sitting down in the chair behind him.

"I plan on stopping you from taking any more people," The Professor said getting more comfortable in his chair.

"How were you planning on doing that, destroying my ship?" the man asked.

"Pretty much. But, before I do I want to know something," The Professor said looking around the place just noticing a slight movement in the corner of his eye.

"What do you want to know?" the man asked trying to see what The Professor was looking at.

"Where were you heading before you ran out of fuel?" The Professor asked moving his attention back to the strange man.

"To a party," the man said looking at The Professor.

"What party?" The Professor asked intrigued.

"The very same party that you and miss Samantha were invited to," he said smirking.

"How do you know about that?" The Professor asked confused.

"I had my robots search you before you were tied and they found your invites," the man said pulling out the two letters from one of his tux's pockets.

"You were invited to the party as well?" The Professor asked grabbing the letters from the man and then sitting back down.

"Of course. A lot of people were, but what I don't understand is why Samantha looks like she doesn't know you," the man said looking confused at The Professor.

"We just met," The Professor said turning his head towards some movement.

"Or, she just met you," the man said looking towards the spot The Professor was looking at.

"Maybe, but you have other things you should be thinking about right now," The Professor said with a clever smile.

"What other things?" the man asked looking confused at The Professor.

"One of them is how are you going to make it to the party if you don't have a ship?" The Professor said standing up.

"What do you mean?" the man asked standing up extremely confused.

An alarm went on and a voice said, "Warning! Self Destruct sequence activated! 60 seconds remaining!"

"What did you do?" the man asked furiously looking at the overheating engine then back at The Professor.

"All I did was kept you talking. My friend, Samantha, did the other work," The Professor said with a clever smile on his face and looking at the strange man.

"But, I saw you send her back through the surveillance cameras," the man said confused.

"Well that's not really what happened," The Professor said.

* * *

The Professor pressed some more buttons and the doors to the escape pods closed. He then pressed a few more and all of the people vanished.

"Ready, Samantha?" The Professor asked looking straight at the elevator.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Samantha replied standing behind The Professor.

"Okay then. And now, time to go and finish this," The Professor said running to the elevator.

"Right behind you," Samantha said running behind The Professor.

They got to the elevator, opened the doors, walked inside, and The Professor pressed a button labeled engine room. The elevator doors closed and the elevator started to move up to the center of the ship. Once the elevator reached its destination the doors opened up and The Professor sneaked out of the elevator and into the engine room followed by Samantha. The Professor went to talk to the strange man while Samantha, holding The Professor's silver, white device, went to the controls for the engine.

Samantha had to move beside The Professor and the man, so she did notice that The Professor saw her movement. She went to the controls and pressed the button on the device making the tip glow green. The screen then showed that the self-destruct sequence was activating so she ran back to the elevator again noticing The Professor spotting her movement. She then waited for The Professor.

* * *

"Why you!" the strange man started to yell.

"You better use you watch which, I'm guessing, will teleport you to the party or at least the place where the party is being held," The Professor said pointing at the golden watch on the man's left arm.

"How did you guess that?" the man asked putting his right hand on the watch.

"Just a guess," The Professor said putting his hands in his pant's pockets.

"Well then, see you later, Professor," the man said pressing a button on his watch as he faded away.

"Thirty seconds remaining!" the alarm said.

"Right then, time to go!" The Professor said worriedly.

He ran to the elevator where Samantha was, took the device from her, pressed the button, and closed the doors to the elevator.

"What is going to happen to that guy?" Samantha asked.

"He got away, but right now we need to worry about getting to an escape pod," The Professor said as the doors to the elevator opened up.

"Ten seconds remaining till self-destruct!" the alarm said.

They ran out of the elevator and down the corridor to the escape pods, when they made it to one they jumped into as the alarm was going five...four...three. The Professor pressed some buttons which closed the doors and right when the alarm said one they were teleported back to the mall. The Professor and Samantha were breathing very heavily as Samantha's mom found her and ran over to hug her. As Samantha and her mom hugged The Professor sneaked out of the mall and to the black box across the street.

"Hey!" a voice said as The Professor was putting his key into the keyhole.

The Professor turned around to find Samantha. He then said, "What?"

"Where do you think you're going?" Samantha asked him.

"My work here is done It's time for me to move on," he said unlocking the door to the black box.

"And you are going into a box?" she asked very skeptically.

"Yeah. Would you like to come in?" he asked her as he opened the doors.

"What's in there?" she asked curiously.

"Come in and see for yourself," he said walking into the box and leaving the doors open.

Samantha at first wasn't very sure if she wanted to go in then after a few seconds of thinking it over she ran into the box only to be surprised at what was inside. It was HUGE inside, with a big platform in the middle with a control console or something.

"What is this" Samantha asked as she walked up the stairs to get to the platform and looking around the whole place.

"It is called the TARDIS and it can travel anywhere through time and space," The Professor said waving his arms around.

"It's bigger on the inside," Samantha said after running outside around the box and then back into it.

"Yep, a billion times bigger. So, would you like to travel with me, or would you like to just visit a certain place so I can show you I am telling the truth?" The Professor asked getting ready to push buttons and levers.

"Sure," was all Samantha could say.

"Okay then," The Professor said snapping his fingers making the doors to the TARDIS close and then he started running around the console pressing buttons and levers. "Let's see where we end up."

"Okay," Samantha said suddenly regaining control of her body and grabbing onto some of the railings that surrounded the platform.

The Professor hid the invitations to the party in his coat pocket trying to make sure Samantha didn't see them.

"Let's try going to the planet Levtrenex," The Professor said.

"Where's that?" Samantha asked looking at The Professor.

"A great amusement park planet filled with some of the best amusement parks from across the universe and some of the best scary houses," he said pushing more buttons.

"Okay then," she said.

"Hang on," the Professor said pulling down a lever.


End file.
